


Playing Cards

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Afterlife, Angst, But if your feeling Suicidal you’ve come to the right place, Cliffhanger, Don’t read this’s if you don’t feel like crying fam, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pidge has a son and daughter, Season 8 didn’t happen btw, Shiro and Coran outlive everyone, The Paladins Being angsty teens, The entire of the Paladins families also outlive them, They aren’t in the afterlife tho, This gets depressing real fast btw, This is my first time writing Lotor’s pls don’t attack m, everyone besides Shiro and Coran is dEAD, get help pls, jk jk (pls don’t bro, major character deaths, suprising i know, yes there is multiple
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 06:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20701766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: The Paladins all meet in the afterlife.Please read the tags :)





	Playing Cards

**Author's Note:**

> How The Paladins have passed:  
(WARNING: Mature and pretty dark! Don’t read if you have triggers and/or suicidal thoughts, please go talk to someone and get help if you do :))
> 
> In Order:  
Hunk (1st) (3 years after the war): Suicide  
Lance (2nd) (4 years after the war): Murder (In a War)  
Keith (3rd) (4 years after the war): Suicide  
Allura (4th) (10 years after the war): Murder (Poision)  
Pidge (5th) (11 years after the war): Murder (Pushed off a high cliff)

The last thing she remembered was a blinding light, before shooting up, sobbing heavily.

Pidge looked around, before getting up.

She was in a large white room in a white suit.

There was a large hallway, she ran down it.

She bumped into a tall, thin and bony person, her eyes re-adjusted.

Lance. 

His skin covered in scars and a bullet wound on his chest.

He blinked.

“Katie?” He asked, unsure.

Pidge blinked, her eyes still full with tears.

“You... You’ve grown a lot. What... Why... Why are you here..? You should’ve lasted a lot longer...” Lance muttered.

“What do you mean?! What even is this place?!” Pidge Asked.

“It’s the afterlife. Everyone who’s ever lived comes here. Apart from the really really bad people, they go to the Underworld.” Lance said.

“You mean, I’m dead?” Pidge Asked, panicky.

“Uh, Yes.” Lance replied.

Pidge began to hyperventilate and pace.

“No, no, no... I can’t be! No no no... Please... No. I can’t be dead! This has to be some messed up dream! No...” Pidge said, weeping.

Lance patted her on the back.

“I understand... Don’t worry. You’ll see them soon.” Lance whispered.

Pidge broke away from the hug.

“It’ll be ages until I see my children though! They are only 5 and 7! Oh my god... No...” Pidge yelled.

“You have children...?” Lance asked, eyebrow raised.

“... Not anymore.” Pidge muttered.

Lance squeezed her shoulder.

“You are still a mother. You may not be able to see your children, but you are still a mother. You should really be proud of that, you said they are 5 and 7, right? They’ve had you as a mother for up to 7 years. That’s something to be proud of, way much than mine. I never got to live my dream... Have a family and live up until 94 with the love of my life, whoever that would’ve been... But tell me, How’s everyone else??” Lance asked, sad at first but happy later.

Pidge stayed silent.

“Everyone... Everyone is dead, Lance. Keith commuted suicide only months after you were killed and Allura was... poisoned. You were alive to see what happened to... him.” Pidge said, not looking Lance in the eye.

Lance’s smile dropped.

“W-What..?” Lance muttered.

“Keith still loved you, Lance. He managed at first but then other things started to pile up on him and... He couldn’t handle it.. and for Allura, One of her servants poisoned her, and they still haven’t found out why and who, and I... I think I was pushed off a cliff...” 

“What about Shiro and Coran?”

“They are still alive, but barely. The only thing that is keeping Shiro held together is his son, husband and dog. Coran had been depressed since Allura, but he’s still pushing along.” Pidge explained.

“Well.. We have to find the ones who are already dead then.” Lance said, taking Pidge by the hand.

Pidge remembered walking for ages, she couldn’t tell how long it’s been since she had... passed, but it seemed like forever until they got a bit of a lead on anybody.

Well if you call walking right into them a lead, then yeah.

Keith rubbed his head and began to shout angrily.

“FOR ALFOR’S SAKE, WATCH WHERE YOU... you.. are going...” Keith muttered before falling silent, his eyes falling on the figures before him.

He immediately stood up, and he was swiftly engulfed in a hug.

“Ow...” Keith squeaked.

Lance let go, before he noticed something.

“You are bleeding from the head... You shot yourself.” Lance muttered.

Keith crossed his arms, nodding.

“Things got too much... Ever since you left to join the war I sort of... lost myself. I didn’t feel like myself anymore, I tried to get help but... I just couldn’t understand at all... Then before I could find myself I pulled the trigger and found myself here. Why is Pidge here?”

“I think I was pushed off a cliff, not sure.” Pidge said, shrugging.

“So Murder?” Keith Asked.

Pidge nodded.

“Yeah.” 

“There’s a lot of murders in here, the people who have murdered, Unless it was self-defence, aren’t sent here. They apparently go somewhere much much worse.” Keith Said.

“Yep, I accidentally stumbled intimidated it myself, I was only there for like a day though.” Lance admitted.

“Why were you there??” Pidge Asked, taken aback.

“Back In the war, my.. uh.. killing methods weren’t really PG.” 

“Please don’t tell me you-“

“WHAT?? NO!! DEFINITELY NOT. NO. NO. THAT IS DISGUSTING. EW. I AM DISOWNING YOU FROM MY FRIEND GROUP, KATIE ANDERSON HOLT.” Lance screamed.

A tall woman with dark skin and white skin walked over, a green substance dripping from her mouth and onto a familiar gown.

“Did someone say Katie Holt??” The woman asked, in an even more familiar posh English accent.

Lance jumped, before turning to the anonymous person.

“ALLURA?!” He practically screamed.

Allura covered her ears.

“Yes Lance, it’s me.”

Pidge hugged Allura tightly.

Allura blinked, before looking down at Pidge.

“Pidge?! What... What are you doing here?! You have children! You shouldn’t be here!” Allura said.

“It’s not my fault that I was pushed off a cliff!” Pidge said, defensively.

“Oh, you were murdered too?” Allura said, casually.

“Uh... Yes?” Pidge said, letting that sink in.

“We’re Murder buddies, then!” Allura declared, way too happily.

Though her mood was dampened slightly.

“Have any of you seen Hunk or Lotor? I managed to get snippets of them but I couldn’t get to them...” Allura asked.

Everyone tensed up.

“Where did you see them??” Pidge asked.

“They were both together, talking in the library about a month ago..?” Allura said.

Pidge then swiftly begin to run off, desperately trying to find wherever the library was, despite how very large the place was.

Lance sighed.

“Look, Besides Hunk I’ve been here the longest. I know this place like the back of my hand! Also beware of pickpockets if you have any belongings.” Lance said, taking everyone’s hand and dragging them on.

It took ages, even longer than searching for Keith, Allura or Hunk.

It was finally now that Pidge took in the Afterlife.

It looked like home, a bustling island in Italy, but without all the colour, it was all white building, but it was tranquil and calmed the twisting and turning in her stomach.

They saw someone with long white locks, though it wasn’t Lotor.

The person was an elf-like creature with pale skin, purple eyes and purple markings, with a 2 slightly older men, one with pale skin, black hair and the other with tanned brown hair and chestnut brown curly hair.

They began the search again, though they became unsuccessful, that is until they actually came to the library.

That was where they found Lotor.

He was reading a book about Alchemy, totally immersed.

Allura’s heart skipped a beat, though it was tied with a blazing fury.

She stormed up to him, and everyone covered their eyes.

Though, Lotor spotted her first.

His eyes went wide.

“Allura...!” He said, surprised.

Though, Allura just hugged him, rather tightly.

“You are an idiot.” She said.

“... I know.” He replied.

She broke the hug.

“Have you seen Hunk? Me, Lance, Keith and Pidge are trying to find him.” 

“Oh yeah! I was just having lunch with him not long ago.” Lotor said, before leading them to a deserted shack behind the library.

It looked really tiny on the inside, but it was massive inside.

“Jesus Christ! This is big!” Lance yelled.

“... Who was that??” A voice rang out.

“OH MY GOD, IT IS HIM. FINALLY LOTOR HASN’T LIED OH MY GOD I’M GOING TO CRY... TOO LATE I’M CRYING.” Lance yelled, before breaking down into tears.

Hunk ran over to them.

“WHAT THE H-“ He fell silent, however.

“... Katie?!” He said, surprised.

Pidge felt tear well up in her eyes before she finally broke down, hugging him tightly.

“How long has it been...?” Hunk asked, looking at her.

“A long time.” Pidge replied.

“Like, Pidge became a mother in that time! Like, Time flies really fast here! It could be like 2 days after Pidge’s death now!” Lance said.

Everyone turned to Pidge, besides Lotor.

“What.” 

“What?! You realise I am allowed to make my own decisions. Even if that decision was really really stupid, seeing as the father was an idiot and I can’t find him anywhere.” Pidge said.

“Well, Me and Lotor have been working on something... It basically lets you see into the world, both the Underworld and what we like to call The Suckers... I don’t know why we call them that, but we do.” Hunk Said.

Lance blinked.

“Can I see Veronica?!” Lance asked.

Hunk nodded.

“Yeah sure!” 

He led them into a room, covered in pillows.

He turned a large machine on in the middle of the room and he passed a small device to Lance.

Lance typed something in, and he saw his sister and a brunette haired man with a ponytail talking, very quietly and sadly, as five young children run around.

“AM I AN UNCLE??” Lance yelled.

Pidge nodded.

“Uh Yes, I forgot to mention... I’m also an aunt.” 

“Wait, that’s Matt?-“ Lance Asked, really quickly.

“Only one person in this world has a ponytail like that. Yes it is, you are an uncle to three girls, Penny, Alexis, Helena and two boys, Lance j.r and Abele.” Pidge said, smiling to herself.

“Oh my god, I’m a Lance s.r?? I’m so proud.” Lance said, wiping a tear.

“You aren’t the only s.r in the room, Keith is too.” 

“Wait, What?”

“Yeah, I named my son after you. I was going to go with Hunk but there were two reasons, Hunk is Hunk’s nickname, He never told me what his REAL name was and it felt weird to name my son after my teenage crush that stayed since the garrison to a year after Hunk’s... passing.”

Lance coughed really loudly, while Hunk just stared at Pidge.

“Oops.” She said, out loud.

Lotor stood up.

“I’ll go get some food.” He said, walking out.

Allura followed after him.

“I’ll help.”

“So, is there something you would like to tell us, Katie?” Lance asked, deadpanned at Pidge.

Pidge rubbed her neck.

“Uh Yeah, The father of my daughter and son is... uh... Kitiona.” 

Hunk coughed uncontrollably for about half a minute.

“AS IN MY BROTHER?!”

“... Yes..?”

Lotor, who had returned with Allura, looked at Pidge.

“Oh my goodness.” He said, mildly surprised.

“Well he isn’t paying child support.” Lance muttered.

“Well of course he isn’t, he hasn’t since they were born. After I told him he was going to be a father he just got up and left! Ugh, what did I see in that guy?” Pidge said, groaning.

Hunk nodded.

“That sounds a lot like him. He’s had like, 5 kids with diffrent people and he doesn’t even care for any of them.” 

Keith looked at Lance, deadpanned.

“That sounds a lot like you.”

“In my defence, I had to go war, and it wasn’t as many as 5, it was 2.”

“LANCE. IT WAS 3. YOU FORGOT HOW MANY KIDS YOU HAVE??” KEiTh yelled.

“How do you know of this?” Pidge Asked, eyebrow raised.

“Katie, did you seriously forget? Those are also MY children too.”

The entire room fell silent.

“DID YOU FORGET ME AND LANCE’S WEDDING?!”

“Uh, Maybe?” Pidge admitted.

“So I remember yours, and you don’t remember mine?” 

“Look, I was barely there, plus you two never wore the rings!”

Lance and Keith both simultaneously took out a ring out of their pocket, the one Lance had was bronze and the one Keith had was silver.

“Your testimony is full of holes, Katie Holt.” 

Pidge crossed her arms, frowning.

Lance yawned.

“You mind if I just go for a power nap? All this arguing and walking has made me tired.”

“Well it was your fault you were arguing.” Keith Said, rolling his eyes.

“Can all of you just shut up? It’s really annoying me, and the guilt is already soul-crushing.” Lance snapped, laying down.

The rest of the room obeyed, and they too started to drift off.

All besides Pidge, she kept twisting and turning, and the anxiety all came flooding back.

She sighed and stood up and walked outside, taking in the sweet breeze of the night.

It was calming.

She didn’t know how long she was stood there until Hunk came to join her.

“So... I’m an uncle then?” He said.

Pidge nodded.

“When were you going to tell me?”

“Probably never, I would’ve definitely told you that I had kids but never that they were... his.”

Hunk took her hand.

“Understandable. But, I just want to say, I’m really glad I get to be with you again.”

“I’m just... scared, honestly. I love it here but, I’m scared about Matt and my kids... I don’t want them to grow up with your brother, I just hope someone else gets custody of them, a nice loving family. Maybe my parents?” Pidge said.

“And I’m also scared that I’ll fall in love again, when it happened with you, you died and when it happened with your brother he just... left. Falling in love really sucks, but sometimes it’s nice. It never has been for me, though.”

“Why?” Hunk Asked.

“I just s-“

“No, why did you like me all of people..?”

“Well, You were really funny, nice and... I don’t know, you were always there for me and I just fell for you instantly.” Pidge admitted.

“Can I say something?” Hunk asked 

“Go ahead.”

“Do you still like me?”

“... Yes.”


End file.
